In a large-scale multi-processor system, fault-tolerance refers to the capability of networking operation of a processor in the system in the case of component failures, and a fault-tolerance implementation technology is always at the cost of greatly degrading communication performance of the multi-processor system.
Generally, when nodes in the multi-processor system communicate with each other, a routing policy controller formulates a routing policy and provides the routing policy to a node that is about to send information, so that the node forwards packets along the shortest route.
In the process of sending a packet from one node to another node, generally the packet needs to pass through multiple intermediate nodes before reaching a destination node. Because the routing policy formulated by the routing policy controller only allows the packet to be forwarded by using the shortest route, the packets wait for each other in a circular manner when a certain link in the shortest route fails, thereby leading to deadlock. In this way, all the packets included in the deadlock configuration will always be blocked.